helonerthfandomcom-20200215-history
Morningstar
Description The Morningstar is a faction of the most adept human monster hunters, devoting their lives to hunting down and killing creatures which threaten humankind. The women and men of the Morningstar, abbreviated to "Morningstars", are famous and revered throughout the lands for their widely unmatched ability to go head-to-head against some of Helonerth's most monstrous creatures. The Morningstars are bonded with the other major human factions across Helonerth through the Confederation of Man. Morningstars The women and men of the Morningstar are revered throughout the lands for their advanced attributes and unique tactics utilized to take down the most ferocious of beasts. Attributes & Skills - Training The Morningstars undergo intense and grueling training which would be impossible without heavy use of potions and Sorcery throughout, due to this unique training process the Morningstars possess greatly enhanced attributes far superior to that of regular humans, consisting of but not always limited to enhanced strength, speed, stamina, agility, intellect, perception, reflexes, smell, sight, hearing, touch, and taste, the latest of which allows them to detect things such as poison immediately should it touch their mouth. Alongside their physical capabilities, the Morningstars are adept users of the Mystical Arts. Every Morningstar receives training in Sorcery, Alchemy, Magic, and Mancy, becoming far more skilled in the arts than any other humans besides the likes of proficient instructors from the College of Mystical Arts. - Dawn Arts Alongside the Mystical Arts, the Morningstars have developed their own form of arts deemed the "Dawn Arts", this unique form of arts is only utilized by Morningstars of great power within the Dawnstar division and was specifically developed for use against unholy beasts, however can still be utilized against other humans. The use of the Dawn Arts usually comes in the form of creating shock waves of heavenly light to deter and harm unholy creatures, illusions to weaken or break the minds of beasts, or mending wounds inflicted by creatures who's injuries are unmendable by other untypical or typical means. - Fear Tactics Morningstars are taught to utilize fear tactics whenever applicable, often through means of gruesome execution of their foes during combat, or using smoke and mirror tricks to insight terror. Many proficient Morningstars are adept enough with fear tactics to insight horror in even the most terrific of non-feral beasts. The Morningstar's infamy among monsters alone is enough to often insight terror in weaker non-feral beasts. Equipment - Weaponry The Morningstar's weapons of choice largely consist of one silver and one steel weapon, interchangably between a sword and a dagger, alongside a crossbow loaded with alchemically or magically enhanced bolts. The Morningstars are lenient with their weaponry, and as such, are not opposed to their members bringing any weaponry they stumble upon with them, should they so choose to. - Attire Morningstars are most commonly dressed with leather layered over either silver or steel-plate armor placed over chainmail, with a minority of Morningstars accompanying this armor with a matching silver or steel helmet of varying designs. Higher-ranked members of the Morningstar often wear capes over the backs of their armor, and the highest-ranked members wear unique shoulder capes over either their left or right pauldrons. Structure The Morningstar's structure centers around the ten main ranks of the faction; - Trainee The unofficial rank of a Morningstar still undergoing their training, these women and men are not yet considered true members of the Morningstar, however are still granted housing and basic accommodations by the faction. - Apprentice Once a Morningstar has completed their training, they are taken in by a higher-skilled member of the faction to fill a position very similar to a Squire. Apprentices are to always accompany their master and carry any equipment their master does not want on their person, they hold no authority themselves' and often rely solely on their master to help them build up their skills. On rare occasions, Morningstar's will skip over this rank stage, for reasons such as being directly related to a high-ranked Morningstar. - Tracker As a Morningstar completes their apprenticeship, a ceremony is held to deem them as an official monster hunter. Tracker is the lowest rank with authority over anyone, however the authority granted by the rank is limited mainly to "telling off" Trainees and Apprentices. Trackers typically only hunt creatures of low threat, such as Fairies or Chupacabras. - Hunter Hunters are the women and men pictured when thinking of the ideal Morningstar; skilled, efficient, and trusted, Hunters often hunt down infamous beasts such as Werewolves. - Predator Predators are infamous among the Morningstars; considered by many to be more like monsters themselves than humans. Predators are vicious monster hunters, more than capable of going head-to-head against some of Helonerth's largest beasts such as Direwolves and Minotaurs Predators have proven to be beasts in their own right. - Beta Betas are Morningstars who have proven to be vicious monster hunters. Betas are some of the most capable Morningstars at slaughtering beasts. - Alpha Alphas act as the instructors of the Morningstar, teaching Trainees, conducting ceremonies for new Trackers, and granting promotions to Morningstars, Alphas are some of the most valued and respected monster hunters across the lands. - Elder Very few can hope to match the skill and prowess of the Morningstar's Elders, although some may not hunt down beasts anymore, Elders are some of the most veteran and trusted members of the Morningstar; in order to become an Elder, one must have slain a Dragon. - Council of The Hunt Members of the Council of The Hunt are chosen from the Elders and Alphas of the Morningstar by the current seated members. Councillors of The Hunt are the most skilled, respected, and knowledgeable monster hunters across the lands, second only to The Morningstar. - The Morningstar The Morningstar is the leader of the Morningstars, head of the faction and primary representative of the monster hunters within the Confederation of Man. The Morningstar is the greatest monster hunter alive during their time, and must have single-handedly slain a Full-Blooded Demon to prove this. Subsidiaries Sacredstar The Sacredstar is a division within the Morningstar which specifically focuses on hunting down Lycanthropes. Sacredstars heavily utilize silver equipment to better face their foes. The Mystical Arts are less common among Sacredstars than it is among Morningstars. Dawnstar The Dawnstar is the division within the Morningstar which developed the Dawn Arts, the Dawnstars specifically focus on hunting down unholy creatures such as Vampyres or those afflicted by Curses. The Mystical Arts are far more common among Dawnstars than it is among Morningstars.